


Unsolicited Advice

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic that took less than 10 mins to write. I need a hobby. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, why the long face, Roy?” Hughes asked.

“I don't have a long face,” Roy responded, then he ran his hand along his face as a way to wipe off whatever look he was portraying.

“Tell me what’s bothering you?” Hughes prodded.

Roy sighed and answered, “It’s Edward.”

Hughes regarded him cautiously for a moment before asking, “What about him?”

“I am going to ask him out.” Roy deadpanned.

“Interesting! Well, I can’t say that I'm not in the least bit surprised by your admission.” Hughes said thoughtfully, before taking a sip from the glass of amber liquid in his hand. “But, trust me on this Roy, you don’t just ask Edward Elric out. He’s not someone that you just date or have a fling with. He is a complicated young man and the kind of person that requires an in it for the long haul deal.”

“And what exactly does that mean, Hughes?” Roy asked.

“It means Roy, that you have never committed to anyone longer than a couple of dates and that in itself is a good reason to reconsider this venture.”

“When did you become an expert on dating?” Roy challenged, flashing a wry grin towards his best friend.

“I haven’t; it's just that I’m aptly tuned into the dating habits of Roy,” Hughes stated, a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. “You have witnessed his unflinching disposition and persevering attitude when it solely concerns someone he cares about. I hope you haven't forgotten Alphonse and Edward’s unwavering pursuit to recover his body. He’s someone who commits Roy. He’s a long-term time kind of person; not a whim or impulse. I'm not sure if you are ready for a commitment like that just this moment. I'm not saying that you can't be in the future, but even then it might impede on your own goals.”

Roy looked at Hughes, knitted his brows and frowned, “So basically, you’re telling me not to pursue him.”

“Damn straight, Roy,” he replied.

“What if I don’t heed your unsolicited advice and go after him.”

“Then you’ll probably ruin your friendship with him. I doubt if you want that.” Hughes said.

“I don’t, but I really like him,” Roy sighed and dropped his head onto the table and closed his eyes.

"I know Roy," Hughes said and patted him on the back. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Hughes, I really want to tell you that I’ve given this some thought, and you were wrong. You said not to pursue Edward, and I followed your advice. You always had this knack to steer me away from something that I would probably regret later on in life, or you always had me sit with you and rationalize the negative or positive aspects of any daring venture I thought was worth my undertaking. Your advice, which was always sound and brutally honest always guided my actions.”

“You said that if I’d pursued Edward it would ruin the friendship that we've managed to establish, that would have necessarily led to a disaster. That, by the way, did not come as easy as you’d expect, I had to give him reasons to trust me and visa verse. His friendship means the world to me, just like my friendship with you. What I’m trying to say Hughes — I’m not complaining or going above you often words of wisdom, but I don’t think that was great advice. I’ve always relied on your counsel without questioning it, and I just think, that time you didn’t know what you were talking about.”

“I’m not blaming you, I listened to you then and even after Edward and I became closer. He’s always looking, questioning and waiting, Hughes, for me do something, to say something. I don’t know… maybe I’m reading him wrong, but I’ve never once had to go against my own better judgment and my instincts about reading people is always spot on. Things have taken a turn for the worse, and I feel like I’m going to lose him. I really can’t let that happen again… I can’t let the people I care about disappear from my life forever. I should not even be here talking to you about this stuff, but I need my best friend’s advice — and you can’t…”

Roy bent down and placed a single white rose next to those already there and stood up, he put his hand the gravestone. “You don’t have to say anything, but I just want you to know that I’m going to do it, I’m going to see if I can have something with him other than friendship. I love him, Hughes.”

Roy regarded the headstone for a moment, a slight breeze whisked at his neck, ruffling his hair, “I miss you too buddy and thank you."


End file.
